


【赤绿】发现男朋友去超市买了套套

by Miduoli



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 注意：1.宝可梦游戏的赤绿，大量捏造2.ABO设定+宝可梦世界。赤A绿O，交往中，成年情侣3.一边H一边谈恋爱的故事，有点点纠结但基本上很轻松，没有过多打磨感情，当搞笑向来写的以上都OK？GO！→





	【赤绿】发现男朋友去超市买了套套

【发现男朋友去超市买了套套】

常磐市的道馆馆主大木绿，一个可能是关都地区最好看最有前途的omega，正面临一个严肃的问题。

他发现自己的同居男友去超市买了套套，还是从超市小票上发现的。这说明男朋友瞒着他偷偷买成人用品，又粗心大意把小票丢在购物袋里。

但考虑到赤的性格，他大概也没想藏着掖着。而且小票上除了套套还有饼干茶叶宝可梦零食，看上去赤只是在逛超市的时候随手买了盒情侣好伴侣，还可能是皮卡丘当它是新出的“宝可泡泡糖”，偷偷丢到购物车里的。

绿看着这无辜的“物证”，心想我拿这玩意能干嘛，难道还不让他身心健全的成年alpha拥有自己的套套？

这问题就来了。

赤买套套肯定是要和他可爱的omega绿用的。而绿第一时间翻遍床头柜、衣柜和赤的衣服，没看见任何四角形包装，也就是说，套套还在赤身上。很可能，就像深夜剧里的男主角一样，套套随身带，安心夜生活。也就是说，除了自家卧室，赤可能会在别的地方和他干柴烈火。

准备要干柴烈火。也就是说！绿也不得不做好随时被赤抱住的准备！

……还有点兴奋呢。

仍未被标记的绿一边抚摸伊布的小脑袋，一边幻想他野性的男朋友，不禁嘴角上扬。

赤和绿一个alpha一个omega，又是青梅竹马，再考虑到两位原冠军的经历，两人交往根本就是所谓惯例的命运，没人觉得奇怪。

说实话，绿也不觉得有啥。他以前是挺敌视赤的，但幼年玩伴失踪几年，绿除了担心赤就是想暴打赤。结果终于在雪山重逢时，他扑到赤身上揍赤又被对方抱住、吸得满鼻子alpha的味道，就心软下来，身体也软软地陷进他怀里。

风宿野外的体臭和记忆里幼时温暖的阳光的味道，alpha的信息素，对绿来说是一剂猛药。

所以赤半夜爬上绿的床抱住他的时候，绿也没有拒绝。

自己身边的位置大概就是留给这个人的。我命中注定的alpha。绿在赤怀里动了动，把后颈露给他，直到昏沉睡着都没有被咬。

第二天清醒后，绿想到可能是因为自己没到发情期吧……或者，是这个阻断手环的原因。

他十一岁便独自出门旅行，姐姐娜娜美实在担心绿的性别分化结果，就给绿买了阻断手环。藏在护腕里的手环能有效阻断信息素的发散，就是omega发情，alpha也闻不到发情方的“邀请”，比传统的抑制药健康多了。绿戴它到现在，发情期也就是一个人关在房间里难受几天，实在不行就喝点止欲药。科学的力量真伟大。

身为alpha的赤睡在他旁边也没什么反应，可见其功效之强大。

绝对不是绿没有omega的魅力什么的。

只要他想！想吸引几个就吸引几个！alpha对气味敏感，闻个味就要高潮，本质都是奴隶。

绿也想过不戴阻断手环，可上次的事故他还心有戚戚。

——没有阻断手环也不喝药，绿真正意义上迎来他的发情期，而且方圆十里内能站在他面前的alpha只有赤，其他的敢来就得小心风速狗的神速。可谓万事俱备，就差滚床单。赤也如绿所想，把他压倒床上，但是，太可怕了。

太可怕了。绿想象中他们的第一次肯定很棒很优雅，赤对这方面有些木讷吧？还得由绿来教他。绿也预习了大量床上知识，但是果然太可怕了。发情alpha强壮的手臂压得他动弹不得，湿润的鼻息在他耳边脖子旁乱嗅，还伸出舌头舔他。本来快情迷意乱的omega在对方辛辣的刺激下竟然哭了出来，吓得赤把发情都忍了下去。

这家伙，似乎从小就挺能忍。绿想。闻点味道就好像要强暴人家，结果又轻易忍回去了，果然alpha都是奴隶。

但是，赤身上真的很好闻，怀抱也相当暖和。绿抱着他睡，像抱了个喷了香水的大型熊宝宝，绷紧的神经都放松下来。

大木绿是个很骄傲的omega，发情期绝大多数时候都在用理智以及自尊和性欲作斗争，根本没法享受情欲高涨的美妙，搞得身心乖离，痛苦又疲惫。

想到压着自己的还是从小到大的劲敌赤，感觉更不好了。

这是他第一次清楚地认识到赤压在自己上头，以这种天生优势的方式。

但是，想成为他的omega的心情也是货真价实的。

绿看着赤的睡脸，又想去亲他的嘴。好想和他不停做爱、给他生小宝宝……omega的本能点燃绿心中的欲火，却逃不出理智的围城。难受。这家伙，最好也像我一样忍着想交配的欲望。绿往赤怀里蹭了蹭。

事实证明赤也很饱受煎熬。因为绿忍不住用膝盖顶他双腿之间后，赤也毫不客气抓着他来了一发素股。白浊的液体飞射到绿身上，甚至在腹部积了小水洼。教科书说alpha的射精量很可观，绿是知道的，却仍被吓一跳。夹在自己大腿间还没软下去的阴茎和露出来的龟头，都令绿感到不适。

“你的水枪要射到什么时候啊。”绿讽刺道。

“……”

“都弄到床单上了……喂！”

那只默不作声分开他的臀瓣的手绝对是在摸他的私处。

“可以？”赤问。

“哈啊？！”绿瞬间涨红脸，“不可以、肯定不不行的吧！”

“讨厌的话，就算了。”赤掰开绿不由自主夹紧的腿，让他好好躺在床上。

“啊……”绿看赤要离开，连忙起身抓住alpha的手臂，“也、也不是讨厌你啊。但是，那个，那种东西不可能进来的吧？”

“绿很怕吗？”

“我才不怕。再说和怕不怕没关系。”赤总算转过身看他，绿继续说，“射得我身上都是，想就这样走掉吗？”

“绿，不想被我靠近，也不让我离开。”

“你不要偷换概念！”

“……”

“别走……”

僵持不久，绿就放软声调黏过来。

“你不在，我会很空虚……难过。”

赤无言地抱着开始抽泣的绿。他对omega的这种情况也是心里有数的。因为这个房间里充满赤的味道，而他的绿对这种能给自己安慰的气味欲罢不能。就连颜射，绿也没有露出讨厌的表情，他似乎已经喜欢上混有赤的信息素的精液的味道了。

大概发情期结束前都会保持这个样子。

可是，只有插入是他明言“不要”的。

赤动手揉绿的臀部。绿正在啃他的肩膀，呜呜地舔他的汗。赤也忍了很久。面对这样的恋人，压制自己的本能和情欲真的很难。如果赤现在直接推倒他，绿也无法抵抗的吧。可赤讨厌在对方不乐意的情况下强暴他。尽管有时候他也不太清楚绿到底乐意还是不乐意。现在就只是在这个“巢”里温存。

——那之后，绿就打死也不脱下阻断手环了。

太丢脸了太丢脸了太丢脸了。一回想起来他就想钻到被子里滚成绿毛虫。虽然赤对此不置一词，但他肯定在心里可怜自己。只有这个不要。绿死也不想失去和赤平起平坐的关系。劲敌、挚友、恋人……如果他不是omega的话，也不会和那个alpha变成这样。就因为他是omega，才要和赤变成这种关系。

于是每月一到发情期，绿就自己关在房间里忍着，并把赤轰到客房去睡。

有手环，赤不能闻到他的信息素，但还是从他的一举一动、细微表情中察觉他正在发情。说实话，赤一接近他，绿的心就像有向尾喵在挠一样静不下来。而他们的距离足够近，绿窝在他的怀抱里后，又不可思议地心满意足。

“绿。我去道馆。”

早晨，赤会敲敲门然后这么说。绿发情期的时候都是赤代替他去道馆办公。他出门后，绿就会跑到客厅来吃赤给他做的那份早餐。然后晚上他吃了晚饭才回自己房间。当然他也不会忘记给下班回来的赤做他那份晚饭。

赤是个很强的训练家，作为alpha的存在感也是满满的。他的信息素像雪山那样清冷，似乎融到空气里不见，又深入骨髓中让绿着迷。“你是叫白银赤吗？”绿有时还会拿他消失那几年的事来调侃。赤则难得开口说：“绿闻起来像青草和桃桃果混合的味道。”

那家伙是想把我的家也变成雪山。绿盖着被子在床上蜷曲，止不住发抖。就像那天一样，赤的信息素不知不觉就包围了他。而绿也知道赤就在他的房门外。

“接受我，我和你都会很轻松。”

似乎赤现在就趴在他身上，对他这样说。

吸入肺中的空气变成冰刃刺痛绿。比他们对战时，赤情绪高扬或阴着个脸的时候，放出alpha气味凝成的冰刃还冷。

想要睡在赤的怀里。想要接近他温热的肉体。想被抱。

明明以前都只觉得发情很麻烦，现在满脑子都是赤。

绿就这样度过他的发情期。

想做爱。

发情期结束，赤又搬回他们的卧室睡了。绿惊异地发现他看到一个大男人躺在床上逗皮卡丘，就会萌发那种念头。

而绿到底是绿，他很快询问赤：“要不要做爱？”

“……？”

“情侣，我和你都二十岁。”绿一脸“成年人做爱咋了”，“白银山的顶点训练家赤红长这么大还是处男也太可怜了！”

“绿，可以吗？”

“当然。”

“不在发情期？”

“不在发情期，我才会问你。”

“好。”

说罢，两人就准备起来。

但他们很快发现一个问题：绿下面不湿。

明明都亲绿亲到他缺氧后眼角带着泪珠、鼻尖和脸颊红红的了。绿也张着嘴浮着舌，好像想喝更多赤的口水。但是，那里却没有湿起来。

成人杂志和小电影明明说omega做到兴头上就会自然湿起来的，听说还有水多到牵丝的人，但显然绿不是那个类型。赤手指伸进去，摸到生殖腔还费了番功夫。那里分泌的液体不够，润滑液又很难带进生殖腔里……这样能插进去吗？

第一次还是应该在发情期做的。那时他的水自然比平时多。可绿又不乐意。

“怎么了？”绿见男朋友愣着，问道。

“在想怎么润滑。”

“嗯……这样怎么样？”绿把水性润滑剂挤到赤的阴茎上，嘻嘻笑笑地给抹开抹匀了。这只润滑剂是绿买的，果香味，很水润。简直像在手淫一样。但绿一脸坏笑，手指摆弄来摆弄去，就没当这肉棒和他下半生性福有关。无视越来越热的下腹，赤还以为他和绿只是在玩新玩具，像小时候一样。他往绿股间瞟了一眼，浅色绒毛般的阴毛和软软垂着的肉色阴茎，更勾起了两人幼时一起洗澡的回忆。我在侵犯我从小到大的朋友。赤觉得火烧了起来。不，是现在要侵犯。

兴许是听到赤的低吟，绿更加起劲，捏着龟头用掌心搓柱身，alpha的生殖器果然能涨到很大。他原先看这个东西还觉得蛮可怖，现在它在自己手中颤个不停的样子，倒让绿笑起来。

“好了！这样赤的小鸡鸡就能用了！”

做到赤沉下脸、阴茎前端滴出汁液，绿才停手。

“……”

赤沉默地推倒绿，后者抱怨道：“赤真是性急，憋坏了？”看到赤点点头，他才稍微感觉到事情的严重性。然后alpha握着他的腿往两边拉开，他的腰都稍微被提起来，绿才感到有些不妙。

直到龟头抵着穴口，开始慢慢塞进去，又在塞得进和塞不进的边缘徘徊，最后在赤的蛮力下挤到里头，绿才明白“一阵剧痛”四个字怎么写，觉得肠道被撑开了一倍。好在他咬紧牙关忍住尖叫，否则一声就给赤叫萎了。

虽然赤不像会就此停下的样子。他没有犹豫，突突几下让绿眼睛蓄满泪水，很快捅到生殖腔里让他彻底哭出来。

绿捂紧嘴。如果赤没有紧紧抓住他的大腿，他会因为那玩意的顶撞撞到床头板的吧。这下虽然头不会受伤，但明天他的腿上得出现两条红色的抓痕。腰不自觉往前送，想减轻一些痛苦。那东西在里面小幅度小幅度抽插，每动一下都很痛，不动的时候又涨得难受，绿感觉胃里一阵恶心。

他的痛苦，赤也看在眼里。都怪刚才的玩闹，他完全勃起的阴茎很难插进腔内，未经人事的穴道又紧得不行，勒得赤也很痛。

本来涂抹在肉棒上的一层润滑膜大多都在进入时挤掉了，这种程度的润滑无异于用卷发棒捅皮丘的皮毛，是要出血的。赤想拔出来，但阴茎鼓起较突出的中部已经卡住绿的生殖腔口，他磨蹭磨蹭，只换来绿几声断在喉咙里的呻吟。

绿哭得满脸都是泪水鼻水，蜂蜜色的眼睛已经慢慢晕开。赤心疼极了，压下身吻他。他想起某篇文章说过alpha的唾液里有信息素能带omega进入发情状态。

但是，赤越想让绿进入发情状态，也只会让绿更加拼命压制情欲、更痛苦罢了。他想要在摆脱这种天生劣势的情况下“征服”他的alpha。

但情势不容乐观。

赤松开手后，绿的腿便自然垂下摆在床上，像个被摆弄过的洋娃娃。他一边抚摸绿的头，一边亲他，绿也只在赤抽动的时候有反应，结果还呛到咳嗽起来。

不行。还是算了。

他掐紧可怜的omega的腰稍微抬起来，打算一鼓作气拔出阴茎，可能会出血，但这样下去更加糟糕。

没想到绿哭着说：“等等……”他握住赤的手腕。

“……？”

“我能、做得到，别丢下我一个人。”

“我就在这，离开时会带你一起走。”

“嗯嗯！”绿张开嘴，露出红红的舌，“继续、在里面……？”

“……”

“为什么……？作为omega，我也是完美的。”

“不对。绿对我没有反应，这里也不湿，会痛。”

“没反应……？”

“绿的阴茎也没有勃起。”

“哈啊？”

“……”

“我都变成这副样子了，你还觉得我对你没反应？你这个人到底要我有多凄惨才满意啊！”

“绿！”

“不要！走开！”

他用力晃动腰，扣开赤的手。但如此粗暴的拒绝、赤慌张的压制反而让两人的距离再次拉近，插在生殖腔里的阴茎撞到子宫，压得子宫口几乎变形。

“好痛！好痛！不要！好痛啊！”

“嘶……。”

“不行！别动、别动啊！不要进到子宫里！”

“不会。不会捅进去的。我也很痛，”赤说，“我不想你难受。”他再次抓紧绿的腰，留下掐痕和抓痕。

“呜、呜呜……”

“我喜欢笑着、装模作样、自信又傲慢的绿，从小时候开始就喜欢你了。”

绿哭个不停。

并不是想让他露出这种表情才这样做。赤想。对战也好、成为冠军也好、离开他也好，他都没有想过要让绿哭。倒不如说正因为对手是绿，赤才会全力以赴。

结果各种因素加起来，伤害了绿，也伤害到他自己。

“现在就、拔出来。”

“对不起……”

“所以，别哭了。”

“对不起、对不起……”

不管赤怎么安慰，绿都一直说着“对不起”，泣下如雨。

那之后，赤对两人间的性事没有再多表示，绿的发情期他也默默避开。

但是，既然买了安全套，赤绝对也想和他做爱。

绿为那天最后没能接受他而后悔不已。

明明是想展示足以与他匹敌的自己的。

如果是几年前的自己，恐怕不会对赤这么执着。是赤不告而别的那几年让他变得时而不安、如履薄冰了吗？

但是，绿没有过“回到从前”这种念头。

赤说他喜欢我。

如果赤再次要求和他发生性关系，或者要标记他的话，绿想就此成为他的omega。

这是他们重逢那天绿就这么决定了的事。

事与愿违，赤每天起床、吃饭、训练、调整图鉴、洗澡、睡觉，和绿单独相处的时间也不少，就是没要求做那档事。绿想可能是上次他拒绝得太厉害的缘故。可他又开不了口再说想和赤做爱。

绿尝试用行动去挑逗赤。虽然难以直接触碰他的生殖器，但坐在他腿上、有意无意蹭他还是做得到的。好歹绿对自己屁股和大腿的肌肉和柔软度蛮有信心，赤却没什么特殊反应。“你有说过喜欢我的吧。”绿干脆整个人靠在赤身上。“嗯。”那家伙搂住他。

“说是喜欢我傲慢的样子来着？”

“绿这样很可爱。”

“什么啊，搞不懂你是喜欢我在上面还是下面。”

赤轻轻笑了。

“喂，赤，今晚……”

“抱歉，我没那个心情。”

投出变化球，赤也不挥棒。绿气鼓鼓地站起身，去给宝可梦们烤饭后点心。

到底是怎么了？安全套不会过期吗？难道说因为我不行，赤找别人做了……绿想来想去，趁赤洗澡的时候翻了翻他的外套，安全套还好好放在口袋里。一共有三支写着“0.02mm”的黑色小袋子。超市小票上显示赤只买了一盒，这个牌子的确一盒里有三支安全套，如果赤没再买的话，就是一个都没用。如果的话呢……

被赤晾着的日子很不好过。这几个星期，似乎连拥抱和亲吻都变少了。本来每天早上心情好的时候都会“啾”一下再出门的，最近却没了身影。既然这样，绿干脆也投身道馆工作，处理文书到半夜三更才回家。而赤也没问他来由，任绿深夜再掀开被子钻到他身边。绿早上醒来，发现赤无意中抱着自己睡了，暗暗高兴得不得了。但那也是偶尔几天的事，大多时候他们一人一个枕头，互不相干。

绿很不满。

听到浴室的水声，他一阵焦虑不安后打消了冲进去的念头，悄悄取下赤的运动外套检查。他的男朋友夏天穿T恤冬天穿夹克或干脆天天运动服，是个没什么情趣的男人，喜欢的宝贝中一二名是宝可梦和绿，怎么想都不会出轨。几个安全套都还在。一想到赤天天带着这东西都在准备什么，绿就静不下心。赤的口袋齿轮和手机都没设置密码，绿没找到陌生号码。

外套有种汗臭味，毕竟赤的工作就是收集宝可梦图鉴的数据和做初步分析，在外头跑来跑去倒适合他喜欢冒险的性子。绿忍不住捧起外套猛吸一口。赤的味道总是让他迷恋不已。

以至于浴室门打开的那一刻绿才急忙把衣服丢到床头，假装是赤乱扔的。

不晓得赤到底有没有发现他的欲求不满。绿受了冷落，想着也怎么欺负欺负赤，让他也觉得寂寞，却总是不得要领。

结果一直到绿的发情期，两人都在“冷战”。

混蛋！混蛋！混蛋赤！

发情期，绿的情绪变得很敏感，一个人在房间里摔枕头发泄。

这样不就和以前一样了吗！丢下我一言不吭跑到白银山上也不给个联络！

可恶……

绿抱住作为赤替身的枕头，把自己摔到床上。

“呜呜……”

如果早点捉住赤，对他说自己觉得寂寞就好了。其实干脆冲进浴室，强迫他和好就好了。只要能和好，绿什么都愿意做……包括给赤的阴茎做清洁口交。在野外跑了一天，脏脏的东西，用他的舌头来清理也没关系。汗臭味，还挺喜欢的。

“好想闻赤的味道。”

绿喃喃道，身体逐渐进入发热状态。

说起来，那股雪山一样的信息素最近都没怎么闻到。

混蛋赤，不抱我，信息素也不给我闻了。绿闷闷想到。早知道就买一只omega中很流行的发情用按摩棒了。听说那个放到身体会很舒服，还有有射精功能，能流出像alpha精液一样的液体来缓解发情。听说没经验的新手也很容易上手的！都是因为家里有赤，绿才没买，结果他到现在都没回家……可恶！

“呜呜……”

绿边骂赤边抱着枕头哽咽，钻到被子里，头热热地睡了。

“嗯……？”绿睡眼朦胧。

醒来的时候房间里的灯还开着，赤就趴在他上方，影子笼罩着绿。

睡衣的纽扣被解开，露出白色胸膛和深肤色的乳尖。裤子也被褪到膝盖以下。再加上赤清冷的气味，绿有些发冷。

“赤？！你怎么在这？”他明明有锁门！

“我有钥匙。”

“哈啊？！”

就是说以前他也想进就能进了咯？那这种不知廉耻的样子他到底让他摆了几次啊！

绿双手抱胸遮住胸部，侧过身去。

“绿，别这样。”赤的温热肉体压过来，贴着绿耳边说，“你也喜欢我的。”

赤说：“我要和你做爱然后标记你。”

“我的意见呢？”

“和我结婚吧。”

绿愣愣地看着这个求婚像喝水吃饭的男人，脱口而出：“突然？”

“和妈妈、娜娜姐和大木博士都谈过了，戒指还在定做。”

要在戒指上刻你和我的名字、再镶上红色的宝石。

“真快……”

“我等不及了。”

“明明一直让我在等？”

“绿被放置一段时间后就会变得很率直。”

“像我这样会一直等你的人也就只有我了！”绿推他的肩膀，“混蛋赤。”

房间的照明太亮，虽然想过关大灯开床边小灯，但因为想看清对方而作罢。“赤还是第一次用安全套，没办法呢！”绿说。说是要做标记性交，赤担心绿里面润滑不够让他疼，想戴套先来一回。做过一次后绿应该也能适应肉棒的感觉。

安全套被放在床头。绿问：“要我帮你硬起来吗？”不知怎的，这么近闻着omega发情的味道，赤还一脸在白银山看石头的表情。

“不用。”赤想起上次的惨剧，“你正面朝上，平躺。”绿有些不满他发号施令般的话语，但他知道赤总是用最简洁的语言，有时候还干脆不说。赤上下打量乖乖躺下的omega，动手把绿内裤脱了，动作利落到吓得绿差点一脚踢破他的下巴。然后他一手握住绿的阴茎揉搓，俯下身来和绿亲密接触，舔他的脸。让绿听到心跳怦怦的声音，陷入alpha的气味中。一场无声无息覆盖大地的白雪。

“我就不用了，”绿从赤的T恤圆领里摸进去，抚摸他的肩胛骨，另一只手挽着赤的脖颈。“反正也用不到。”

赤继续手淫，说：“我想看绿发情的样子。”

“你那是什么兴趣啊？”

“我喜欢绿。意气风发或狼狈不堪，我都喜欢。”

“你非要提这茬吗？”绿掐赤的脸，一如他们小时候一样。

“所以你不要有心理负担。”

“别说得我都是因为你一样。”

“但是，绿喜欢我。”

他眼看着绿的脸涨红，“啊啊！我是喜欢！”

非常可爱。赤克制不住，亲吻omega的脸颊。手上的动作一直没停，前端粉红的性器也抬起头，在他手中越来越硬。赤觉得差不多了，用粘满润滑液的手指探到那后穴中去，引来绿使劲捏紧他的肩膀。

流不出水就用润滑液好了。赤根本不在意这点小事，只要对方也有感觉就行——绿逐渐放松的脸似乎也在表明他正在享受这场性爱。

一边撸阴茎，一边按摩他里面的穴肉、涂上润滑，直到肠壁会随着赤手指的动作蠢动，幼稚的性器慢慢吐出汁液。而绿早就松开勾着赤的手，抱着小枕头眼神迷离。alpha一直在尝试找哪个点能让他舒服、时不时在里面弓起大拇指看他的反应，绿自然单单凭生理原因就感到爽飞的性刺激了。但他最喜欢的还是赤努力为自己服务的样子。汗水沿着颇有男人味的下巴滴落，有些乱的黑发翘起几根，赤小心翼翼地观察绿的反应……他还是第一次觉得在下面这么有意思。

“已经够了吧？”绿扣紧枕头。他忍不住要高潮，却又不想射在赤手上。“快点插进来！”

“绿高潮后，我会插进去。”

“哈啊？！”

“想被我侵犯的话，就射精。”

紧接着这句话，他粗糙手指摩挲尿道口，令绿痒得用枕头遮住自己通红的脸。

“为什么我非得射、射射精来让你侵犯啊！”

“……”

赤沉默地看手中明显涨满的性器，再看看绿红得发烫的耳根，一口含住那明显承受不住再多刺激的omega肉棒。

然后他如愿以偿听到绿的尖叫和呻吟声。口中舌头再稍稍转动，很快，绿的大腿猛然夹住他的头，阴茎就吐出大量白浊液，在他嘴里释放了。赤干脆喝掉这些粘粘还带点腥臭味的液体，继续含着绿的阴茎吸，催促他全射出来。“呃唔，不要吸了！”绿眼角渗出眼泪。

大腿虽然有薄薄一层肌肉，但以赤的标准来看，软乎乎的。他甚至不介意绿两双腿都搭在自己肩上，如果对方的身体受得了。

“有发情的心情了吗？”赤注意到躺着的omega开始哈出热气、腰浮起来。

“明明是赤一直在发情……”

“嗯。”的确在给他口交的时候，赤也勃起了。alpha伸手去拿安全套，“按照约定，把我的阴茎插到你身体里。”

应该不讨厌才对。因为绿一副情迷意乱的样子，化成水的棕眼盯着他撕开安全套、捏着储精囊戴上套套、拉到末端完全戴好。这个避孕套的卖点是超润滑，是赤在超市看到就想买的。他还买了高粘度的润滑剂，就等着绿发情期来和他激情一整夜。

“好了吗？”

“嗯。”

赤将绿的身体翻过去，让他像蛙类一样抬起屁股、趴在床上，然后开始交合。

用上粘液和套套后，润滑进去变得轻松不少。这种后背式的体位也便于插入，尽可能减小给绿的生理负担。虽然无法看见对方的表情，但身体亲密接触的反应比那张总会逞强的嘴率直得多。赤抓着绿的腰，缓慢挺进生殖腔里。他的通道还是太紧了。肉壁紧密缠上来，一咬到侵入的阴茎就要蠢动着将其推出去。赤皱眉，再用点力气，抓紧好像在向前爬动想逃的绿。他应该不讨厌才对。

“绿，感觉怎么样？”

“好大……”

“……”

“还、还有，硬硬的，难受。”他又慌忙说，“但是没有不舒服。”

“……”

Omega的发情期终于要在绿身上正常运转了吗？赤猛地一挺腰，扎到生殖道深处。这里面倒紧缩缠绕，纹理一层层刺激，像要将他吸进去。绿本人则低声抽泣、呻吟起来。依照上次的经验，再动一动，恐怕就会顶到omega的子宫了。赤对子宫奸没有兴趣，也怕捅坏他，便停下来左右蹭动，等绿适应一会，再小幅度抽插起来。

随着赤的动作，绿也偶尔扭动身体，笨拙地配合他。这股雪的味道、赤低沉的声音和身体的感触都让绿热气腾升，身体止不住颤抖。还想要更多这个抽动、以及溢出来的精液……他脑袋里光想着赤，子宫口又疼起来。然后不久，抽动停下了，绿感到有热热的东西在流出来。他吓了一跳，还以为是安全套破了，但转头一看赤并没有露出异常的小表情，就趴着不动等他继续。赤随后慢慢拔了出去，把鼓起来的套套打个结包在纸巾里。

他处理那东西的动作那么慢，难道是射了一次就硬不起来了？绿在等赤的时候就胡思乱想。他抬起的屁股私处有点凉凉的，又担心是不是刚才动作太大把那里搞变形了、正露出穴道吹着冷风……绿光是想想那个场景就背后发冷、脸上发热，赶紧摇摇头将其甩出头脑。他等着赤再来插进来，但他怎么都不来。可绿刚想“今天就这样算了吧”，赤就掰开他的腿，大鸡鸡插了进来。

“赤……！”绿甜甜地叫道。

“嗯。要高潮的话，尽管高潮。”

听他的话，绿摇着腰高潮。接下来他又因为赤而肉道痉挛、被射了一肚子，精液浓郁又腻人。

这天晚上他们做了好几次，第三次赤才咬着绿的后颈标记他，标记完后又做起来，搞得最后拔出来时绿一点力气都不剩。没了赤抓着他，绿腰直直垮下，一面哭着喘气，一面后穴不断泄出多余的浊白精液来。

第二天绿醒来时，赤还在睡。他们身下的床发出一股奇妙的腥臭味，绿却腰酸背痛到根本爬不起来去浴室洗洗干净。绿扭头看旁边人全然不在意的睡脸，很想咬赤的鼻子叫他起来……结果到头来只用了一个安全套，肯定最后两人的体液都浸湿了床单。

嘛啊不过，算了吧。绿想。我昨晚也并非不舒服。

阳光透过窗户进来，他名字为“赤”的青梅竹马的脸庞印上一层暖色。绿嘴角也勾起柔和的弧度，闭眼再次睡着。

和煦的阳光下，那时候他还不知道剩下两个安全套的“妙用”。


End file.
